Retaining walls are commonly used for architectural and site development applications. The wall facing must withstand very high pressures exerted by backfill soils. Reinforcement and stabilization of the soil backfill is commonly provided by grid-like sheet materials that are placed in layers in the soil fill behind the wall face to interlock with the wall fill soil and create a stable reinforced soil mass. Connection of the reinforcing material to the elements forming the wall holds the wall elements in place and minimizes soil backfill pressures.
A preferred form of grid-like tie-back sheet material used to reinforce the soil behind a retaining wall structure, known as an integral geogrid, is commercially available from The Tensar Corporation of Atlanta, Ga. ("Tensar") and is made by the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,798 ("the '798 patent"), the subject matter of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, other forms of grid-like tie-back sheet materials have also been used as reinforcing means in the construction of retaining walls, and the instant inventive concepts are equally applicable with the use of such materials. In any event, difficulties are encountered in providing a secure interconnection between the reinforcing means and the wall elements.
In a brochure entitled "Concrete Geowall Package", published by Tensar in 1986, various retaining wall structures are shown using cast concrete panels. In one such retaining wall structure short strips, or tabs, of geogrid material, such as shown in the '798 patent, are embedded in the cast wall panels. On site, longer strips of geogrid are used to reinforce the wall fill, creating a stable soil mass. To connect the geogrid tabs to the reinforcing geogrid, the strands of one portion of geogrid are bent to form loops, the loops are inserted between the strands of the other portion of geogrid so that the loops project out of the second portion of geogrid, and a rod is passed through the loops on the opposite side of the second portion to prevent the loops being pulled back through, thereby forming a tight interconnection between the two portions of geogrid, sometimes referred to as a "Bodkin" joint.
It has been found that this "Bodkin" connection is often difficult to assemble and is time consuming. It is therefore costly to use.